The Ice Throne
by magsilo
Summary: Percy wakes up in a throne of ice, in alaska! The gods needs his help, but Percy does not remember anything, and the gods are scared of him because of something they did to him. Percy have become more powerfull, and to top it of a voice speaks in his mind, claiming to be his father, and making Percy a king? Percy remains angry, not knowing why, but he feels hurt for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is Percy's POV when the gods have arrived. Just to be clear, no I will not pair Percy and Artemis, sorry, I just find that a bit wierd :P  
Sorry for making the first chapter after the second, but thats life!... xD  
Please leave a review :) thanks!  
I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan for you.**

**Percy POV**

Percy was dreaming, or was he? He was in darkness, was floating in his own mind. He heard a noise, cracking, peeping, he was like a radio between stations.

He could not remember anything, only his name and a girl, yes, Annabeth.

He felt cold, but in charge, like nothing could hurt him.

Suddenly a voice spoke in his mind. The voice sounded like an old man, his voice was cold.

"My son, the day you were born, the forrest's of the world whispered your name. Perseus. It was a pause, then it spoke again, the voice seemed friendly enough.

"My child, I watched with pride, as you grew into a weapon of justice and righteousness. Remember, our line has always ruled with wisdom, and strenght. And i know you will show patience when exercising your great power. I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end, you..shall be..King".

Percy was shocked, did he just become a king? No way, it must some joke from Nico. WAIT? Nico? Who was Nico? He could faintly remember a boy with black hair, but his face was unclear. And who was his dad? What great power?

Suddenly he felt a tug in his stomach, a searing pain flowing through his body, he remembered pain. Not pain as in a wound, no he felt hurt, betrayed, but he didn't know why. Percy got angry, feeling hopeless, he was angry at the gods, he remembered more and more. Poseidon, he was angry at Poseidon, but why? Wasn't Poseidon Percy's dad? Why would he be angry at him?.

Was it Poseidon who spoke to him? No, it was not the same voice. And where was Annabeth? He wanted her.

Was he angry at Annabeth? No, he didn't think so. He could not remember!

Then he felt something different, he felt like he was "there" he felt his muscles, he felt his blood in his veins, he felt powerful. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

In front of him stood the Olympian gods and some other boys and girls, they where campers, what camp? He could not stand this! Not remembering!

Then he saw Ares, he was backing away from his sword, Riptide. He remembered Riptide, but it looked different, it had some symbols on the blade, and it seemed bigger.

Percy tried to read the symbols, and to his surprise he could, "The last argument of Kings" what did that mean?

Wait, did Ares just try to take Percy's sword? Percy felt anger flushing through his body again, even to his eyes, he literally felt his eyes glowing. Then the ice in front of his face cracked.

**Hope you like it :) I will try to continue soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever! This story was just an idea in my head, i dont know if i will continue it or not. Please leave a rewiev.  
Sorry for my bad English, im not from America or England so :P  
This is kinda in the middle of the story because I did not think of a beginning yet xD **

They stood in front of the icy tower, spiraling up like a mountain with stairs on the edge. Without any hesitation Nico and Thalia walked up the stairs.

Nico felt cold, the wind blew from all sides, but what shocked him the most was the very ice he walked on, he felt the cold seeping through his shoes. He could not understand why Percy would be here, with his massive powers he could just live in Bahamas or something.

After what seemed like ages they finally reached the top, Thalia let out a gasp. They stood in front of a massive flat opening made of ice and snow. Thalia grabbed his hand, and even with this cold wind Nico could feel his chins blushing.

When the rest came up from the stairs they all gasped, even with the cold wind it was pretty beautiful. You could see miles of ice and water from the mountain. Nico could see Poseidon looking at the water, knowing that he had no power over it here.

Artemis woke everybody up from their thoughts when she spoke

"Are we going or what?"

"Yes, lets go find this sleepy god" Ares responded. Nico could see a twinkle in his eye, probably eager to see Percy again, someone who actually could challenge him in a fight.

**Thalia POV:**

Thalia let go of Nico's hand when she realized the gods and campers had climbed the stairs, she tried not to blush in front of Artemis, knowing that the goddess would send Nico to the underworld pretty quick if he was hitting on any of the hunters.

They all walked forward to look for any clues where Percy would be, then she saw it.

In front of her, maybe 100 meters the snow stopped blowing and they could se Percy.

They all gasped, except Zeus, who had a look of fear in his eyes, but only for a second.

In front of the gods and campers where a massive icy throne on a small plateau. Sitting in the throne was a man in a terrifying suit.

His head was covered with a dark blue, almost black hood with inscriptions on the edge, who looked like claw marks. The hood made a shadow over the mans face, probably magical, since no hood would cover a face like that, you could not see his face at all.

On his left shoulder were a dark silver shoulder-pad with spikes on top. Over his black chest plate where a symbol, an iced skull, who seemed to emit a small light. He had a thick dark blue belt connected with a silver "lock". He had a black skirt over his black pants (like Darth Vader) the skirt had similar inscriptions like the hood, in gold. He had dark silver armor on his legs, with white fur underneath. He had black gloves with silver skulls on top, and dark spikes up to his elbow. The skulls where made to look like the where screaming. Over all, he was pretty intimidating. Over him was a layer of ice, like a capsule over his body, he sat straight with his back against the throne and his hands on the armrests. It looked like he was staring at you, but he was asleep.

"Holy Hades!" Ares squealed like a girl and walked straight up to the man, which Thalia presumed was Percy. All the gods just stood there staring at Percy, when Thalia realized what Ares would do. He was walking towards Riptide.

Riptide was leaning against the ice in front of Percy. It looked different, with blue glowing symbols along the blade, and a black skull on the handle. It literally emitted power, way beyond Zeus's master bolt, which Thalia didn't think was

Possible. Ares stopped in front of Riptide.

"Ares! Don't!" Artemis sad.

"What does it matter? He is sleeping, he wont miss it!" He said with a smirk on his face.

When he said that he grabbed riptide.

"I... I cant move it!" Ares was right, Riptide was not moving an inch.

"You are just weak!" said Hades while he chuckled.

Suddenly the ice which covered percy cracked.

**Nico's POV:**

Suddenly everything went silent. The wind stopped blowing, the whispering amongst the campers fainted, every body looked at Percy on his iced throne.

Then, under the shadow of his hood where Percy's eyes was, blue fires started, his eyes where literally emitting blue flames. They did not light up his face under his hood, but he was definitely awake, staring in to your soul. Nico gulped, he did not know if Percy would swipe them all from the face of the earth from anger, or give him a bro hug, probably the first. Everybody backed up slowly, except Poseidon, Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico. Nico could see tears forming in Annabeth's eyes, either from joy, because Percy was back, or from fear.

"Percy?...Son?" Poseidon almost whispered.

The ice around Percy cracked more, and a he spoke.

"Pain. Agony. My hatred burns through the deepest caves of the underworld!"

His voice was, cold, harsh, slow, a bit hurt, it sounded like he was whispering very loudly, and it sent shivers down Nico's back.

The rest of the ice fell on the ground while Percy stood up.

"The world heaves with my rage!"

He walked down the small steps towards Riptide. His blue flame eyes literally emitted power, and his armor looked terrifying, like "You think you are though? I'm tougher, trust me"

He grabbed Riptide and ripped it up from the ground. He walked straight towards us.

"Your wretched kingdom quakes beneath the shadow of my wings!"

As he said that a pair of pitch black angel wings erupted from his back, making him look like a badass war angel from hell.

Percy walked towards us, all the gods drew their weapons, Artemis stepped forward.

"Perseus! Stop! Its me, Artemis" She sounded nervous, probably because of how Percy looked, he walked towards us and stopped in front of Artemis. His blue flaming eyes flashed a second.

"A...Artemis?" His voice was not utterly terrifying now, it was more like the old Percy.

Poseidon walked forward to percy and artemis.

"Son? Are you okay? We... We are sorry for what we did.. We.." He could not speak when Percy slowly turned his head to his father, Poseidon.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" Percy shouted with his other voice, Poseidon staggered backwards, like a fist had punched him.

Percy looked up at the sky, he drew Riptide and pointed it to the sky.

All the gods stepped to battle formations, and Nico could see Annabeth looking scared, probably best that Percy didn't see her, he was pissed already.

This. Is. My hour" Percy shouted, suddenly Riptide took fire, a blue flame razed up from the hilt an covered the sword, the air seemed to be sucked to the sword, and a noise, like a scream came from Riptide. "BANG" suddenly the flames stopped with the noise and every god who had their weapon drawn was thrown backwards several meters.

Nico was shocked, but they needed his help.

"Percy, we came for your help" Nico said with a trembling voice, trying to stop him form killing the gods. Percy turned to him.

"Nico... You have not aged a day"

"We were made immortal, like the hunters"

"I see, if you need help, then I shall provide it, but only for you, Thalia, Artemis, and Hades"

Okay, imagine talking to a man holding a gun to your face, talking to that Percy was ten times more scary, he just seemed so calm, and yet angry and powerful.

Percy walked and stopped in the middle of nowhere. He took Riptide and pointed it forwards, snow was drawn to it, like a magnet. Then it glowed blue, and Percy chanted some words and struck the sword in the ice. All of the sudden the ice cracked several places and all the snow on top of the ice flew away.

Then the ice cracked completely in front of Percy and Nico could not believe what he saw.

**Sorry for cliffhanger :P again, I dont know if I will continue or not, or make a propper beginning. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is not as good as the first 2, sorry for that, but this chapter lays some ground for other ideas in my mind :P  
****Let me know what you think so far! If you have some cool ideas for the story, let me know! :)  
****I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy POV:**

Percy felt angry, but helping Nico and Thalia felt good, like something he would do normally. He didn't know what he was doing, it was instinct, he pointed Riptide forwards, and chanted something which sounded like latin, but more, harsh and ugly. Percy spoke it fluently, understanding every word, but he did not know why he said it.

"Oh Watchers i call upon thee, open the path, lead him to me, the great one, my guardian to be."

Then Percy shoved the sword through the ice.

All the gods looked concerned or angry, not knowing what to expect from Percy.

Suddenly they heard a faint growl, coming from underneath. Percy just stood there, while all the campers backed away. Then it happened. The ice behind Percy cracked, and I mean all the ice. Several meters of ice flew up in the air, and out of the ground stepped a gigantic skeleton dragon, it wings was full of tears, and pitch black, it's head had two massive horns sticking out of its head, bending forward. Its eyes where blue and where glowing like Percy's, but bigger, and its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, sticking out everywhere. In its core was a massive ball of blue light, shimmering in the cold. All the gods drew their weapons as the dragon roared and some of the campers ran for it. The dragon spoke the same language as Percy.

"Master, I bid thee welcome" It turned to the gods, making a scratching sound form thousands of bones turning.

The looks on Nico and Thalia was priceless, Percy would have laughed if not for the fact that he was still angry at something he did not remember.

"What the hell is that?!" A girls voice said, then Percy saw her, it was Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV:**

"What the hell is that?!" Annabeth cursed inside, she didn't mean to say it out loud, the dragon was just so enormous ! And now Percy was looking at her. She was sure he would smash Riptide right through her dumb skull, but he just stood there, staring with his flaming eyes.

"Annabeth, why dont you go back to the campers?" Thalia said with anger in her voice.

"No" Percy said, still staring at her.

He walked up to Annabeth, and to her surprise he took down his hood. His eyes stopped burning, and he looked at her.

He looked more handsome than she could remember, jet black hair down to his eyebrows, and dark green eyes, who was full of power, and anger. Was he not angry for what they, did to him?

"Annabeth.. I..." Percy stuttered looking at her eyes, she could not read his eyes anymore.

"Are you not mad at me?" She said, looking down, hoping he would not throw her ass down to tartarus.

"Mad? No, why would I be mad?" He said smiling, oh that smile could melt her heart any time. Maybe he didn't remember? Before she could say anything he kissed her. The kiss was so good she just saw Percy, everything vanished, nothing mattered at that moment.

"Percy.." she gasped for air when he pulled back, smiling.

"Wow, what just happened?" Thalia almost screamed, she looked mad at Annabeth.

"What is with you guys now? Is it so weird that i kiss my girlfriend?" Percy said irritated.

"Yes! Don't you remember?" Nico said with a frown on his face. He was going to ruin everything! Percy was mine!

"What do you mean Nico?" Before Nico could answer Zeus interrupted.

"Perseus, We need your help, remember?" Zeus said a bit nervous.

"Do not call me Perseus if you want to live your pitiful life uncle!" Percy spitted back gripping the gods neck and lifting him of the ground. Zeus gasped, and wrestled out of Percy's grip.

"Don't take that tone to me! You will show some respect for the king of Gods or be exterminated!" Percy began to laugh, pulling up his hood, and his eyes started to take fire again.

And he said with a calm voice.

"I don't give a damn if you are a King among these pitiful gods, this is Alaska Zeus, and if you threaten me again i will break my foot up your royal ass" Zeus looked completely stunned. And Percy continued, speaking to all the gods and campers.

"Now, whatever's bothering you, heres my help." He pointed to the giant skeleton dragon.

"I can perhaps summon a skeleton army, and this dragon here should be able to kick some ass. But if you don't really need my help, so help me god I will personally rip your hearts out and feed it to the dragon!" Percy said, his eyes flared.

"Now, what is bothering you so much you need my help?"

"Lets go back to camp, and we can discuss it" Annabeth said, taking Percy's hand, hoping he would let her. He looked at her with his flaming eyes, and did nothing.

"Where is this camp?" So he didn't remember... This was good! Percy could be with Annabeth again!

**Sorry for the bad ending, ran out of time, I'm a little busy! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! chapter 4! Hope you enjoy :) thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! :) sry for bad grammar :P  
There will bee some action wery soon!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy's POV:**

Flying on the dragon was as uncomfortable as it looks, hard and shaky. While the gods could just flash away, Percy had to sit on an enormous dragon for ages!

Soon they would be out of Alaska. Percy was still angry, but he did not know why, which bugged him. Another thing which bugged him was Annabeth, something felt wrong, she thought Percy was mad? It was probably nothing, but still, something is not right.

The dragon flew at a great speed and they where already outside Alaska. Then he felt it. Percy gasped. He felt like something was draining form his chest. Then it felt like a massive iron bolt was shoved in his stomach, Percy screamed and leaned against the bones of the dragon. Then the voice spoke again.

"I told you Perseus. This is not your lands, you will suffer great under your curse here, the undying king should not tread in the lands of Olympian gods" Percy groaned in pain, the undying king? What was that supposed to mean? Then the pain went away, Percy sat up gasping for air. What just happened?. Then he felt something again, he felt like a tickling feeling right on his scar from the battle against the twin giants he battled with Jason, when Gaia was rising. Then he felt like his scar was opening and a searing pain spread form his chest. And as fast as it started the pain went away, Percy was sweating, sweat was dripping from his hair, he sat up, shaking. Nothing happened, maybe it was over?

Then the dragon landed at the camp. Taking Percy out of his thoughts.

**Nico's POV:**

After seeing that massive dragon, nothing would surprise Nico anymore, even seeing Thalia in a pink dress. He shadow-traveled to the camp, Percy had not arrived yet. He walked to the big house, where the meeting would be held. Inside was Thalia waiting for the others. He sat down and before he could even say hi Thalia spoke.

"He does not remember" Thalia said with a small grudge.

"Maybe thats best for the moment, I don't think that a overpowered scary Percy on a killing spree would help us right now" Nico said, trying not to sound so serious.

"You know Annabeth will use this chance, right?" Thalia said, looking straight at Nico.

"Yeah.. Well maybe it will calm Percy down a bit, not remembering, and having Annabeth"

"But she ruined him!"

"The gods did that! And he does not even remember" Nico said while looking out the window.

"He needs to know sooner or later, he will notice his curse you know, and besides, Annabeth does not deserve him" And as she said that Annabeth walked in.

"Who does not deserve who?" She said, trying not to know what we were talking about.

"Oh you know!" Thalia said while jumping from her chair.

"Lets just calm down, and have the damn meeting!" Nico said, trying not to start a cat fight which he would have paid to see in an other occasion. Then all the olympian gods flashed in the room. At the same time Percy walked in the room. A frozen aura was around his body, and he was breathing a bit heavy, loud enough to hear. When the gods, Percy, Chiron and the camp leaders where seated the meeting began. Percy's seat started to freeze immediately.

"It's nice to see you again Percy" Chiron said, no one could see Percy's face under the hood, just his burning eyes, he just nodded calmly to Chiron.

"Now, lets go straight to the point, Percy we need your help, the Fates have said that only with your help will we defeat this enemy." Chiron said seriously, looking at the gods.

"Then who is the enemy?!" Percy thundered, jumping from his seat, scaring the camp leaders. He was still angry, no doubt. Nico was also wondering who the enemy was, only the gods and Chiron knew.

"Well, why don't i show you..." Chiron said pretty shocked at Percy's outburst. Poseidon made a small fountain from his hand and Chiron threw a golden drachma at the mist.

He said the usual words to the rainbow goddess, but what struck Nico, was that Chiron wanted to see Tartarus.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews, so please leave one if you feel like it, thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for short chapter, but I decided to post it anyway :) Thanks for reading  
I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy's POV:**

Through the mist Percy could see a dark cave, the walls had a faint red colour. Percy did not see it before, but now he could clearly see someone standing with their back against the window which they looked through.

"What is this? Who is that?" Thalia said, raising her eyebrows. All the gods glared at her.

Then the man turned. It was Luke. He seemed so, i don't know, dead? Gone? His eyes where golden, some places in his face bones where showing, he was full of wounds, under his arm where blood dripping. Luke was not there, it was only Kronos in his body. He carried two black blades with dripping green poison, he held one of them up side down.

Kronos walked to the Iris window, if looks could kill, percy would die two times. Then Kronos spoke, with a hard voice, like through an old telephone

"Iprisoned.. For so many years...Banished... from my own homeland, to rot down here... and now you dare enter my realm?!" He laughed.

"You are not prepared." His voice was shaking with anger.

"You are NOT prepared!" He shouted, and slashed the Iris message.

"So that is our enemy" Chiron said, still looking where the Iris message was.

"He cant get out of tartarus, but he keeps on sending waves of monsters at us." He said looking at Percy, who showed no sign of emotion.

Percy's eyes flared up a bit and he said.

"My dragon can help with the monsters, but we must all confront Kronos ourself".

"Actually... The gods does not fight these battles... Remember?" Athena said, looking angry at Percy.

Percy stood up from his chair, clenched his fist, causing it to take fire, blue fire.

"Now now! Lets all calm down!" Chiron said, his eyes where full of fear, he didn't like seeing Percy so angry.

"Lets get some sleep and issue a quest in the morning, alright?"

"Alright..." Percy said, trailing his finger on Athena's shoulder making a trial of frost.

Athena shook it of and the gods flashed away.

"Percy why don't you sleep in the Poseidon cabin?" Chiron said hopefully.

"Sure" Percy walked out of the house

"Percy!" Thalia shouted after him, he didn't care, he just walked faster and soon he stood outside the Poseidon cabin. This looked familiar, like home. On the walls where several pictures, Percy walked closer to them and saw that he was in every picture. This begann to feel very creepy.

In one of the pictures Percy was smiling wildly with Annabeth and a satyr, what was his name? Grover! Thats it. Percy wondered where the satyr was now. In an other Picture Percy was eating a blue cookie on a couch with an elderly woman and a man holden her waist. The woman was smiling warm, like a mother. Percy felt sad by looking at her, he shrugged it off and threw himself on the bed, not bothering taking off the armor. Immediately he was thrown in a dream.

**I know, not so exiting, it's not so easy you know! xD Thanks for the reviews! :)  
****I will try to update it again soon if you guys want! sry for bad grammar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again, thanks for the positive reviews! :) Hope you like this flashback/dream. I know flashback are used a lot, but I like it anyway :P  
Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want! :) Yes, some of the tings in the story is from WoW, just changed a bit.  
If you have any good ideas, let me know. Most of this just comes from my head, but sometimes I'm completely blank xD  
I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. (Lucky bastard)**

Percy was standing in the middle of nowhere, to be exact, Alaska.

The wind were blowing, making a whistle sound, the snow was clouding his view.

In front of him was a deep crater of ice, several miles wide.

Then suddenly somebody grabbed his shoulder and turned him. Percy uncapped Riptide, but to his surprise it was Clarrise La Rue.

"What are you doing here Clarrise? It's not safe for you."

"I came to stop you, this is suicide, if you do this, you will loose your grasp on humanity!" Percy didn't want to argue any more about this.

"Clarrise, I have to do this, you don't understand!"

"I know you are angry at the Gods for giving you the curse, and the episode with Annabeth.. But this? This is not right Perce!"

"I will gladly bear a curse for my people!" Percy shouted to her, Clarrise just didn't understand!

"I wont let you Percy" She drew her spear, she knew she didn't have a good shot against Percy.

"Don't try it Clarrise" Percy walked towards the crater. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Clarrise drawing a throwing knife. She looked unsure at first, but then angry. She threw her knife, but Percy was prepared, he jumped to the side, uncapping riptide at the same time, and turned towards her. She gripped her spear and ran to him. Instead of killing her, Percy thought of a better idea. He summoned the water below the ice, making it flow upwards, and right before Clarrise shoved her spear in his head, water explode below her, trapping her inside water, Percy commanded the water to freeze. Clarrise was trapped in a cage of ice. Percy took his sword and smashed the ice in front of her face, allowing her to breathe.

Percy walked down the crater. He heard voices in his head,

"If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the monsters!" It was Thalias voice, Percy shrugged it off, he continued to walk. He heard more voices, Nico's and Clarrise's but Percy didn't pay attention. Another voice struck him:

"Your young prince will only find death in the cold north!" It was Artemis who spoke to Annabeth.

"No he wont! He will succeed!" Annabeth responded. He shook his head from anger and continued.

In the middle were an ice crystal, the size of a car. It had a deep blue colour, and spikes at the top. In the middle of the crystal was a sword. It had inscriptions in a language unable to read.

Percy walked closer to the crystal, he wanted the sword.

Then a familiar voice spoke in his mind, a cold, but kind fatherly voice, the one who woke him.

"My child, whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit" Percy knew what the voice was talking about, he could not explain it, but he knew. He stared at the sword, hearing its voice, It spoke to him

"Return the blade... Release me from this prison..." The voice was inside Percy's head, making a squeaky tone.

"Complete...the circle" Percy understand what it meant. He uncapped Riptide, the old Riptide.

He pointed it at the crystal, then he raised it and swung it at the crystal, shattering it. Ice flew everywhere, and the sword fell, making a loud ´clunk´it landed at Percy's feat. Percy took up the sword with shaking hands, immediately it began melting into Riptide, molding. It glowed bright blue, it became surprisingly hot, Percy dropped it with a gasp, the snow melted around it. Then the sword stopped glowing. It was Riptide, but on steroids to say at least. It had a massive skull on the handle, the blade was bigger with symbols on the edge. Percy knelt on one knee, he hesitated to grab it, but this was the only way, he knew that. Carefully he grabbed the sword. He heard the voice again.

"Now, we are one" He felt power surging through his body, he felt alive again. He turned, only to see Clarrise.

"Percy, i didn't want to do this.." She looked worried at Riptide, but she entered her battle stance.

"Lets play then" Percy sad raising the new Riptide, time to test this bad boy he thought.

Clarrise shot her spear at him but he ducked and swiped at her feat, she saw it and jumped.

Then she turned 360 degrees and with a war scream she swung her spear at him. Percy blocked it with Riptide and forced the spear to the ground. Then he stepped on it with all his force, causing it to break.

Clarrise looked extremely mad. She drew a big dagger and swung it Percy. They battled on, Percy kept on pushing, Clarrise hesitated for a brief moment and Percy saw it. He punched her in the chest with his fist, she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Get up Clarrise!" He shouted at her, anger filling him again. She got up, sweating and shaking. She ran at Percy again, but he was prepared. She swung upwards aiming for his right shoulder. Percy ducked to the left, grabbing her sword arm and turning it. She screamed out in pain, and dropped the dagger, Percy nearly broke her arm. Then he grabbed her left shoulder and dragged it to his chest, forcing her to head to lean on his right shoulder. She was shaking.

"I'm sorry" He said, then looking at her back, Riptide thrusted through, blood ran down her back and down her legs. She let out a sigh. Then Percy slid the blade out of her stomach. She fell on her back, throwing up snow in the air. Her eyes was closed. Riptide was drawn to her chest, like someone was pulling it. Percy held it over her, and a faint blue light came out of her chest, it flew slowly to the tip of Percy's sword. When it touched the sword, Riptide glowed blue for a second, then it stopped.

Percy had just killed Clarrise La Rue, and then collected her soul. Was this really worth it?

Then everything went black.

Percy walked up with a gasp, sitting up straight in the Poseidon cabin. He had remembered something.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for bad grammar, English is not my best language! :P  
****Let me know what you think! :)Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for short chapter, I'm a little busy at the moment :( Hope you like it! :)  
****I will try to update again soon! Let me know what you think!  
****I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia walked away from the big house, in stead of ordering a quest, Chrion decided to just send Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and some of the camp leaders down to Tartarus.

Thalia never liked quest's so much, so it didn't bother her. Thalia walked towards the Poseidon cabin. Percy hadn't walked out of it since the night before, and they needed to be on their way. Thalia also wanted to try and make Percy remember some things. It might not be safe, but he deserved it.

Thalia didn't bother to knock on the door. Inside Percy was standing beside the bed, holding Riptide, it looked like he was examining it.

"Percy? We need to-" Thalia stopped talking when he turned around, his eyes were no longer two calm flames, they were erupting, flashing, like someone had a flashlight behind his eyes and turned it on and off.

Percy walked fast towards her, pushing a bed aside, making it smash against the wall.

To Thalia's surprise Percy grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall. His grip was cold, she felt frost expanding around her neck.

"What?" His voice was cold and harsh again.

"P-Percy, let me go!" It looked like Percy just realized what he was doing, he let her go. Thalia gasped for air, clenching around her neck.

"Sorry about that.. I was just in my own world."

"I know, It has happened before..."

"W-what?"

"Nothing Perce, we need to go" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make him remember just yet...

After a meeting, Hades had agreed to send them to the entrance to tartarus, with some persuading by Percy...

Percy's dragon was going to stay at camp for protection against monsters.

**Percy's POV:**

They were standing at the entrance to tartarus, on the way Percy had looked for Clarrise among the dead, she was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Nico said, it looked like he was in a better mood, maybe he felt like home. Percy didn't say a word, he just walked to the hole and jumped. The fall was long, his hood where blown off. Percy landed on the ground with a massive 'crack' making icy cracks on the ground. He stood up to look at his surroundings. He was in a massive cave leading in to the darkness. When the other campers had landed, with some whimpers, percy noticed that all the camp leaders expet Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, looked at him with fear and anger. Did they know what he did to Clarrise? Had he done something else?

"Percy? You okay?" Annabeth looked worried at him

"Yes" He said, pulling up his hood, realizing he was making a face.

They walked further in the cave, it got darker by the minute. They got to a clearing, a giant open space. Then they heard it, a laugh. It was impossible to tell where it came from. It was Kronos.

"So predictable, I knew you would come... Ahh I see you have brought the mighty Perseus..." Kronos laughed again with his cold voice.

"His blood is mine! The race of men will fall!" Then they heard foot steps, everybody turned around, Kronos walked towards them, weapons drawn.

**Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger :P Thanks for reading and the reviews! :) Sorry for bad grammar :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for a short chapter, I will make it up to you, I have some tricks up my sleeve ;)  
****I am not so good at writing long battle scenes, but here it goes :P Let me know what you think!  
****Thanks for all the reviews! you are the best! :)  
****I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy watched Kronos carefully, trying to predict his moves. They were walking in a circle, the campers watched them, eying every movement. This was Percy's fight, not theirs.

Not that they had a chance against Kronos in the first place.

Percy could feel Kronos trying to slow time, but Percy felt more immune than before. He raised Riptide, and lunched at him like a cat. Kronos blocked with one of his sword and struck with the other. Percy ducked and punched him in the chest. Kronos jumped up on a rock and swung his sword across Percy's chest, missing by an inch.

Percy brings down his sword, but Kronos blocks it by raising his sword parallel, stopping the blade. Percy steps back as Kronos brought up his sword, stopping Percy's advance. He ducked under Percy's blade and thrust his sword at Percy's belly. Percy deflected it, but the strike was so hard he dropped Riptide. Percy grabbed both the hilts of Kronos's swords. Kronos was trying to push Percy while Percy had grabbed both his hands. Percy made frost come out of his hands and onto Kronos.

He sneered as he dropped his blades, and swung his fist at Percy. Percy ducked and kicked at Kronos's feet, throwing him off balance. Kronos landed on his back but quickly kicked Percy in the chest, sending him flying back and hitting the wall with a gasp. Kronos had charged up a ball of energy in a matter of seconds, he smiled a wicked smile and shot it at Percy. Percy thought quick and summoned a wall of ice from the ground. The ball of energy hit the ice in a massive explosion, sending shrapnel everywhere, making the campers scream. Kronos ran to his swords.

Percy ran for Riptide grabbed it and just as Kronos slashed at him, he used his old disarm trick. Kronos's blade hit the floor. Kronos cursed as he launched his other sword, meeting Riptide, sparks flew everywhere.

Percy and Kronos came together and brought up their swords. The metal clinked together, making a small ringing sound again. They stepped back and circled each other. Percy could see the longing for blood in Kronos's eyes.

Percy stepped back allowing the titans blood lust to drive him.

Kronos jumped at Percy, and Percy allowed him to push him back.

Percy kept his body relaxed, while Kronos brought up his shoulders.

Tension crossed his jaws. Percy took a step back and controlled his breathing. Kronos jumped at Percy and brought his sword across Percy's chest, but Percy stopped the blade. Kronos snarled and lunged at Percy, but Percy again stopped his blade and pushed his shoulder into Kronos's chest, pushing him back. They circled each other again.

Kronos again jumped at Percy and pushed him to the ground, but Percy planted his foot into Kronos's stomach and shoved him back. As he did so, he grabbed the titans sword from his hand. Kronos fell back, but realized Percy had both swords.

Percy grinned and brought up both swords. Kronos grabbed his other sword on the ground and laughed, then charged at Percy, trying to head butt him in the stomach. But Percy turned around, forcing Kronos into the ground, then he lifted both swords and plunged them into Kronos stomach.

Kronos let out a loud scream, the titans blood poured out on the ground making a pool.

"Annabeth! Signal the gods!" Percy shouted at her.

"Annabeth!" She got out of her trance, Percy turned to Kronos again.

A smile crept upon Kronos's face.

"Y-You know i cant die Jackson" Kronos said, blood coming out of his mouth.

Percy said with his harsh, cold voice, his eyes flared up.

"Oh I know, just remember, I am the lucid dream. The monster in your nightmares. The fiend of a thousand faces. Cower before my true form.

BOW DOWN BEFORE THE UNDYING KING!" Percy took Riptide and chopped off Kronos's head. Kronos dissolved into monster dust with one last scream. The dust flew in different directions, some further in the cave, and some out of Tartarus.

"That... That was brutal.." Nico said, eying Percy carefully.

Then all the gods flashed in, Hades looked quite comfortable, being in Tartarus and all.

Before anyone could speek, a deep voice rang out. The voice of Kronos. He sounded weak, dying.

"A valiant defense I must say, but I will return, stronger. The final shred of light shall fade under my command, and with it, your pitiful, mortal, existence! Through the pain and fire, my hatred burns!"

The gods looked anxious, the campers looked even worse, except Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

"And poor Percy, cant remember, I am the titan of time after all, why don't i rewind somethings for you.."

"No!" One of the gods said, but Percy felt a tug in his head and he couldn't see who it was.

"Ahh!" He got a major headache and reached for his head. Someone whispered

"Oh gods... This will not be good" But Percy heard it.

The pain in his head become stronger and the world span in front of his eyes.

A loud beeping noise came in his ears.

He fell to his knees, holding his head, feeling pain everywhere. Then it all went black.

**WOOOOOW! haha :P Let me know what you think so far! :) Thanks for reading! Stay classy ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, WARNING this might be pretty sad :( I was aiming for that anyway xD Let me know what you think so far! Sorry for cliffhangers! :P  
****I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Thanks for reading and reviewing! it means a lot! :) Sorry for bad grammar.**

Peryc's world was spinning, it was like he was being sucked down a wormhole, he was dragged down a black hole, spinning and twirling. Suddenly it all stopped. The world stopped spinning, he was standing in the throne room of Olympus. He was like a ghost, no one noticed him, he watched himself in third person. Percy was standing with Annabeth and Thalia in front of the Olympian gods.

"I have some disturbing news for you" Zeus said, eying the tree campers.

"Apollo have foreseen that a plague will strike the camp, and it will spread"

"Like the spanish plague" Thalia said with wide eyes.

"Something like that yes"

"And you want us to stop it?"

"I want you to find out what we are dealing with, yes"

"Okay, where do we start?" Percy said, smiling at Poseidon, he nodded back.

Before Zeus could answer, the scene changed, the world span again.

"Percy, I want you to stop this plague, go to the infirmary and find a cure, anything, just stop this! " Zeus said directly to Percy.

"Okay uncle" Percy said before running out of the big house in the camp. He ran to the infirmary where the first victims where. He opened the door, and froze in shock. Inside where a dead camper running after one of the apollo kids. The camper was the first victim, and now he was.. What ? A zombie? More of them came running out of the rooms, some walked slowly. Percy uncapped Riptide and lunged at the zombies. They all fell, they weren't very good fighters, but more of them came, too many. Percy sprinted to Thalia, she was sitting at the stairs of the Zeus cabin.

"Thalia! Come!" She stood up and ran with Percy to the infirmary.

"I need you to set the place on fire!"

"What?! Are you completely insane?!"

"Just do it! Its the only way!"

"N-No!"

Percy didn't have time to argue, he grabbed a oil lantern from the wall, he poured the oil at the floor in front of the door. Loud groans where coming from inside. Then he threw the lantern at the door, setting the place on fire.

"Percy no! What are you doing!?"

Then some zombies fell out of the windows and ran to some campers at the arena, they were surprised, and the zombies got to them.

Something snapped in Percy that day, his innhability to stop the plague, to save his people, his fatal flaw, loyalty.

The scene changed again, Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of the gods, holding hands.

Annabeth let go of his hand and stepped forward.

"We have controll over the camp at the moment, but not for long." She paused a bit, looking at Percy, who smiled back.

"I-I have found the source of the plague"

"What? What is the source!" Zeus said, raising from his throne.

"I believe its the plague of the undying king?" Annabeth said, a bit low. Percy had no idea what that meant, but it seemed that the gods did.

"There must always be a king..." Athena pondered.

"Someone must take the throne, yes" Annabeth said, eyeing every god. She walked up to Poseidon, they whispered to each other, looking at Percy from time to time. Percy just stood there, not knowing what to think. Percy beeing a ghost, flew to them, and he heard one sentence "His fatal flaw, loyalty will make him say yes!" They turned to the other Percy, the real one from the memory.

"I-It must be someone powerful...Percy?"

"What? No! He will become too powerful!" Zeus thundered.

"You cant be serious Annabeth! That is a curse none should bare!" Artemis said, storming to Poseidon and Annabeth.

Your young prince will only find death in the cold north!" Artemis said, looking furious.

"No he wont! He will succeed!" Annabeth responded, looking at Percy.

"If it will save the people and stop the plague then I-"

"No! They are using your fatal flaw against you!" Apollo said, to everybody's surprise.

"I will gladly bear any curse for my friends" Percy said.

Then the scene changed again. Percy was standing in his home arguing with Annabeth in the living room while Paul and Sally where cooking dinner.

"Y-You cant be serious! I wont let you go on a quest alone!" Percy shouted at Annabeth.

"Ahh! You always want the fame! I can take care of my self you know!"

"Children! Please stop! This is jus-"

"No! Mom! I want to hear what she has to say about her boyfriend!" Percy thundered, his eyes where glowing blue now.

"You always keep thinking about you self! 'Oh i'm Percy! Savior of olympus! The king! I stopped the plague! Blah blah!'" Annabeht shouted, mimicking Percy's voice.

Percy looked furious, his eyes caught fire now, blue fire, shifting violently.

"And stop shoving off with your flaming eyes all the time! You are so idiotic!" Annabeth shouted at him. Percy took his hands up to his ears, not wanting to hear any more. His eyes where now glowing immensely, casting a blue light around the room.

"A-Annabeth! Stop! You are making me too angry! I-I cant controll..." Percy fell to his knees, holding his head. His hand started glowing blue as well.

"Oh! Stop it Jackson!" She thundered walking to the exit.

Percy began to scream in anger, his whole body began turning blue, he was lighting up the whole room in a strong, blue color.

"P-Percy..?" His mom said, grabbing Paul.

Percy screamed again, now his whole body was glowing blue. He breathed violently, trying to control his breathing. Then he let out a gasp and fell to the floor. It was quiet for a second. Then it happened. All the windows shattered, a massive pure white shock wave shot out of Percy's body with a massive 'BOOM'. The furniture in the room where smashed against the walls, shattering everywhere. Percy was sweating, a loud beeping tone rang through his head. He slowly got up to his knees, looking at the room. Smoke was coming from the ground, the walls where full of cracks. The furniture was completely destroyed, pieces of wood lying everywhere. Dust filled the room. Then Percy shot up, his parents!

He ran to his parents, the where lying sprawled on the floor of the kitchen.

Her brown shirt was almost completely drenched in blood, and it was seeping over her stomach onto the floor. The sun beat hot against the back of Percy's neck, as he pressed his hands desperately against the wound. Blood still pumped out hard against his futile efforts to save her.

"It's no use, Percy," she whispered. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth. She coughed, spattering blood across her body.

"No mom, you can't go. You can't leave me. I won't let you!" Percy shouted the last words, and pressed harder.

"Percy, you're hurting me," she wheezed.

"Sorry, sorry" He eased off. Percy didn't know what to do. She always dressed his cuts and scrapes; she paid attention in classes about medicine. Percy knew nothing. He wished he had listened harder, asked about what he didn't understand. Percy had always thought it would be him being patched up, on death's door first. Percy was the brawn, she was the brains. Percy hadn't understood that he had to know these things; he'd always assumed he'd never-

"Percy." she coughed a little, gasping for air. "I'm dying in the sun but I'm cold. Why?"

Tears filled Percy's eyes. It was a beautiful day. But she was dying, and all the sunshine in the world couldn't change that. He bit his lip.

"The Gods are waiting for you, Mom" He said shakily. "They know you're coming home. Angels don't belong here," Tears ran down his cheeks, but she never shed a single tear.

"I'm no angel, love." She whispered.

"You're too perfect for me,"

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I want you to know that," she breathed the words, and Percy barely heard them. Her eyes began to flutter closed, like butterflies on orchids.

"I love you too, mom," He choked

"And Percy?"

"Mmm?"

A sigh echoed between her lips, then bounced around Percy's skull, tormenting him. And she breathed no more.

Percy fell forward into the mess he'd made of her chest, sobbing. He had lost her. He had killed her

"Wait for me, mom. I'll come to you, one day." Percy whimpered into her bloodied shirt. He wondered if he should make that one day, today. He could jump out the window of this horrific apartment.

No. He would live for his mom. Then the scene changed again.

**I hope that was not too sad for you guys :( Please leave a review to let me know what you think! :) Hope you like the story so far, I have some big stuff coming! ;) Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So next chapter! :) hope you like it! There is some explaning here so it might be a tiny bit boring! :P  
****Thanks for all the reviews! It motivates me ;) thanks for reading. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

The world span again, twirling and shifting, until it stopped. Percy was standing with Thalia and Nico at the entrance to the camp. Percy looked awful, dark rings under his eyes, his hair was even messier than usual.

"Percy.. I am really sorry about your mom and step dad.. But you know they are gone?" Thalia said, looking concerned.

"As you know, I am the undying king, thanks to the gods and all, doesn't that mean anything? Hmm? Maybe I can bring them back with this sword!" Percy answered, holding out his arms.

"How do you even know about this sword?" Thalia said, folding her hands.

"I don't know... I just do!"

"P-Percy.. I am the son of hades, and i know what this must feel like.. Remember when Bianca died, I tried to bring her back but-"

"But you didn't kill her did you?" Percy said, looking angry, his eyes began to glow. Nico looked shocked.

"You see Nico, I killed my mom, and my step dad. And I will bring them back!" He said, his voice shacking.

"Technically Annabeth k-"

"Don't talk about her! Not now.. I am going" As he said that Percy turned and walked down the hill away from the camp.

""If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the monsters! And this passion of yours... To bring back the dead.. Its not good Percy" Thalia said running after him.

He just waved his hand and a massive ice barrier blocked her path, and Percy walked. The scene changed again, the world was spinning.

This time Percy was in a graveyard, he was sitting in front of a tomb stone, it said 'Here lies Sally Jackson' A tear fell from Percy's eye, hitting the grass. He started speaking to the grave.

"Hi mom... Im sorry for what I did. I-I couldn't control it. You always said dying was a part of life, i wish it wasn't. Grandma wrote you a letter, i cant read it... my dyslexia and her hand writing.. You know. Il leave it here." He started sobbing.

"I don't know if we all have a destiny, or-or if we are all just floating around, like on a the wind, maybe its both.. But I- I miss you mom... If theres anything you need, I wont be far away." Then he stood up, and the scene changed.

This time Percy was standing in Alaska, with the new Riptide. Clarrise was lying on the ground, dead. He was examining his new sword. Percy got angry and shouted at the sky in frustration.

"Please! I will do anything! I'l pay any prize! Just let me save my people! My friends! Let me get my mom back!" He fell to his knees, feeling hopeless. Percy swung his sword desperately trying anything. The snow was fogging his view, the wind was blowing, making a whistle sound. Then Percy swung again, the ice cracked. Percy got a look of hope in his face, but out of the hole crawled a massive icy worm. It had big fangs and spikes up its back. Percy walked backwards in horror. The worm let out a screech and dug it self in to the ground, disappearing.

Percy didn't care where the giant worm went he wanted his mom and step dad back. He didn't want this curse. He wanted revenge.

Revenge can be a terrible thing, spreading death and destruction across nations and generations. But in the eyes of a single man, it can be a strangely beautiful thing that takes a firm grip at that dark place just behind the heart.

Percy had felt it every waking moment in the past time—and often in his dreams, too. It festered his soul, eating away at what remained of his sanity.

He would have revenge for his mother's death, but it would have to be well executed. And so he waited. He would never forget his mom. Percy sat down with his blade in his lap, thinking about her.

Whenever puppies in the pet store window distracted his mom from the serious business of taking Percy for shopping groceries, his mom would squeal fiercely and run to the window, and Percy would drag her away, yet she always forgave him instantly. Over the past few years she had gotten older, but when she heard Percy opening the door and walking in from school or camp, she still tried to crush him in a hug. She's been dead for some time now. One morning Percy started making blue pancakes-just the way she likes it - before he remembered.

Percy walked to the massive spiraling ice mountain. On the top was the ice throne, his throne. He looked at it with anger. He felt tired, lost, angry, wanting revenge.

This was his home now, were he couldn't hurt anyone. Suddenly all the Olympian gods flashed around him.

"Percy, Ares has told me that you have gotten hold of the Soul-stealer.. I cant allow you to bear such a weapon, it is too powerful!" Zeus said, walking to Percy, he stopped at the sight of Riptide.

"Oh, but you see dear uncle.. I need this to get my parents back!" He shouted at the god.

"You know that isn't possible Percy" Hades said silently.

"Stop this nonsense Percy Its-" Poseidon said, walking to Zeus's side.

"YOU! You made me take this curse! You and Annabeth! I killed my parents because of you gods!" Percy thundered.

"I saved you! Two times! And this is how you repay me!? With a curse you knew i would accept!? Because of my flaw?" Percy eyed every god.

"You know what?. Maybe Luke was right about some things. You gods don't care about your children. I did so much for you, SO MUCH! And now I will rot here, for ever, with guilt!" Percy was leaning against his throne, he was weak.

"I don't even know what the Undying King is!" Percy said, raising his arms.

"W-Well.. The King was created when the titans ruled the world. They didn't control Alaska, just like us gods. So one of the titans, a very powerful one, made a blood pact with his own soul, I don't know what the pact was about, but one day he broke it, by order of Kronos, to cease control of Alaska. So Kronos and the other titans ravaged and destroyed his body, but the blood pact kept his soul and incased it within that sword, keeping it away from the twisting nether. So the titan ceased to exist, and so the Undying King was created. To control Alaska, and the hordes of the Undying. The sword keeps souls Percy, away from Elysium, away from the underworld. And your soul was the first to be claimed, when you became King." Athena said, everything was silent now. Percy was shocked. He was going to be King forever?

Percy snapped out of it.

"I wont stop looking for my mom, I think you gods now that." He was holding back tears.

Poseidon and Zeus walked up to him, face to face.

"You cant have the sword!" Zeus thundered. Poseidon and Zeus pushed Percy onto the throne. Percy looked surprised, and then he looked sleepy, he was fainting away.

"One day, when you have realized you were wrong. When you start to regret what you have done to me, to mom, to Clarrise..." Ares looked down.

"When you have some serious trouble again, when you need me. You will come here, and wake me up and shout SAVE US" Percy's eyes flared up again.

"And I...will whisper...no" Then his eyes stopped, Riptide fell from his hands, clanking on the hard ice. Percy's head backwards against the throne. A sigh left his mouth. He was asleep.

**So... :P I think percy's story might be a little tragic! :O Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :) I'l try to update soon.**


End file.
